


A drop in the ocean

by haydenxliam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #imagine, #love, #malia tate, #oblivious, #puppy love, #reader, #scott mccall, #stiles cant take it anymore, #stiles stilinski, #stolen shirt, #swimming, #teen wolf - Freeform, #universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenxliam/pseuds/haydenxliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the many movie nights you and Stiles share, he decides to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drop in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first imagine of Stiles, I hope you like it!

You were in the pool at your house, going for a late night swim. Nothing supernatural was ahead, and you couldn't be more grateful for that. It was summer and you'd be a senior next school year. 

As you were swimming, Stiles' jeep parked outside your house, but you weren't able to hear him. He got out, stunning as always (at least for you) and went to knock on your door, until he saw you swimming in your backyard's pool. 

You were in love with each other, but none of you knew it. And you kept your feelings pretty hidden from the pack, even if everyone could hear your elevated heartbeats. 

He, in that moment realized something. He couldn't live without you, he wouldn't be able to and he was sure as hell he was never going to live without you. Because the second your life ended, his did too. 

Stiles sneaked in your backyard and sat in the pool chair, watching you swim as he texted Scott, saying he was in your house. 

Scott: Just tell her about your feelings already!

But Stiles didn't reply. He knew you didn't love him. As soon as you lifted your head and saw Stiles, you got scared. 

"Really?" you asked him.  
"What?"  
"You scared me."  
"I can tell." 

You rolled your eyes and got out of the pool, Stiles handing you the towel that was on the plastic white table. He looked at you from head to toe. Wet, in your swimsuit and he couldn't help but get nervous. 

You frowned. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
You shook the feeling that something was going on off. "What you wanna do tonight?"  
"I- I don't know. Maybe a movie?"  
"Sure," you said. "But can we just stay here, for a while?"  
Stiles shrugged. "Sure, why not?" 

You dried your body with the towel and made Stiles scoot on the pool chair. When you finished swimming, you'd usually sit there and look at the stars for a while, being grateful you're still alive to see them. 

But when you stared at Stiles' eyes, you could see the entire universe. 

"What time is it?" you asked Stiles.  
He looked at his watch. "Almost 9pm." 

You sighed. You laid your head on Stiles' shoulder, his arm around you. Those kinds of moments made you wonder whether he did or didn't he feel the same way about you. As always, the answer your head gave you was no. You were so wrong. 

Stiles appreciated these kind of moments though. He knew he could never have you, so he just treasured these moments in his heart. He loved you. 

"We should go," you stated. "The movie."  
"Yeah." 

You and Stiles got up from the chair and went to your room. You picked something comfortable: a stolen shirt from Stiles' closet. That was a funny story: you were in his room for homework, he went to do something, you stole the shirt and he never saw it again; sweat pants and some comfy socks. Hope he doesn't notice the shirt. 

As you showered, Stiles was picking a movie. Movie nights between you two weren't even planned, you'd just go to each other's house when you felt like it and watch one. And when you'd watch them, he played something called triggering movies. He thought that with a love movie, a little contact and stare at each other for a while would do it. It didn't. So no, he no longer cared about love movies. 

Stiles picked up a few movies. An action one, a sad one and a horror one. You were brushing your hair, distracted, thinking about the odds for tonight. Things could go either very well, very bad or very normal. And those were the odds for every night. 

"Okay, so I have San Andrea, If I Stay and Insidious: Chapter 3," Stiles said when you got back from the bathroom. "Which one?"  
"San Andrea. I don't feel like crying and our lives are enough terror as it is."  
"Preach." 

You climbed onto the bed as Stiles played the movie and then he came to join you, your bodies touching but keeping distance. You were the one to talk in movies and truly, Stiles was never bothered by it. He liked your excitement, your over-emotion by things. 

And this movie was no different. 

You'd talk, you'd comment, you'd yell at the screen. Sometimes Stiles agreed with you. And there was a point you were both yelling. 

"Your daughter's drowning! Save the chick flick for later!" You yelled.  
You leaned back. "What a waist," Stiles said.  
"Well, not entirely. It was good until this point." 

Then you yelled a little bit more and got upset in the end. It was an upsetting movie. Well, to you, all movies were upsetting. You remembered the time you two watched Buried and cried when it finished. It should've been enough to make you admit your feelings... it wasn't.

"Just to clarify: I only watched this movie for Dwayne Johnson," you said.  
"Yeah, he rocks," Stiles answered. "No pun intended."

You stared at him. He was so handsome you couldn't begin to believe he didn't have a girlfriend, or something like it, or still a virgin. You loved him, that was sure. 

"What?" He asked you.  
"Nothing, I- I was just looking at your eyes."  
"Well, do you like what you see?" and you couldn't believe what he have just said. 

Stiles was done. The movie got him thinking. He needed to know if you had feelings for him. It didn't matter for him if you lost the friendship, if you broke his heart, nothing. He just wanted to be put down and be able to go to sleep tonight. He surely wasn't okay with it. It was just a facade. It was the thing he told himself before going to bed. That he was okay. 

"I do," you said. 

Stiles gathered up his courage. He was going to say the either magical or heartbreaking words. He didn't know what was coming, but he was anxious to find out. 

"I'm in love with you," Stiles confessed. "I've been since the first second I laid eyes on you... and I don't think that's ever going to change." 

You were speechless. You didn't expect that and definitely not expected to hear it from Stiles, the guy you loved. You were shocked, of course, but your excitement didn't fit on your body. 

"I- I..."  
"You don't feel the same way," Stiles wrongly finished your sentence.  
You shook your head. "That's not what I was going to say," Stiles' hope lighted up. "I see the universe through your eyes, Stiles. If that's not love, I don't know what is." 

A crooked grin came out of Stiles' lips and he leaned towards you to kiss you, and that was the closest thing to heaven you ever were. His lips were soft and his confidence was building up, noticed on every movement he made with his tongue. Your hands on his neck, his hands on your waist. 

When you both pulled away to take some air, Stiles looked at you with a funny frown. "Is this my shirt?" He asked you.  
Your eyes widened. "Yeah, funny story, I..." 

And you told him the story, him grinning at the end and kissing you again.


End file.
